


New Year's Day (Sort of Sequel to New Year's Eve - linked fic)

by Firecracker_Newsie (Enjolras_The_Survivor)



Category: Newsies - All Media Types
Genre: Cats, Fluff, Holidays, davey misunderstands, jack is allergic to cats
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:27:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28093134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Enjolras_The_Survivor/pseuds/Firecracker_Newsie
Summary: Jack playing with the cat toy is based on his cowboy aesthetic in the 1992 film.
Relationships: Crutchie & Jack Kelly, David Jacobs/Jack Kelly
Comments: 4
Kudos: 12





	New Year's Day (Sort of Sequel to New Year's Eve - linked fic)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Baura_bear](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Baura_bear/gifts).
  * Inspired by [New Year's Eve](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28071795) by [Baura_bear](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Baura_bear/pseuds/Baura_bear). 



"Hi Jack. I was wondering how you were doing after last night?"

"Last night? What happened last night?"

"You thought I was the pizza guy?"

"And then you were an idiot and cuddled his cat!" The boy with the crutches - Charlie - calls from another room, laughing.

"Oh right. Last night. Yeah, um, sorry about that." Jack rubs the back of his neck in an endearingly awkward way. Wait, David, what are you thinking? "Don't worry, you want to see Mercutio again?"

"Yeah! Hang on, I'mma take an antihistamine before I do that."

"Didja develop brain cells overnight, Jackie boy?" Wait, is Charlie flirting with Jack? Great, David, of course you fall in love - no, what? - with a taken dude. "Nah, it's just that my brain cell is sober today! Come on, Davey, let's go see your cat, and I can give him a sober apology."

***

"Aw, hi Mercutio. Sorry I hurt your ears and scared ya last night." Jack goes to stroke Mercutio. "Hang on, bad idea. You got a cat toy or somethin' ta play with him?"

"Sure." David. He's taken. Like, Taken. You can't have him. "Umdoyouwanttogoout,notlikethat,forcoffee? Here's the toy."

"I'd love to go for a coffee with ya. Youse know Jacobi's? 2 cents for a seltzer? Good coffee. We'll meet there, 10 tomorrow morning. Good for you?"

"Yeah." Does he-that's ridiculous, Davey. He has a boyfriend. You can have him as a friend, okay?

"Cool, that's sorted then." Jack's performing some sort of complex routine with the string of the cat toy, cracking it almost as if it were a lasso. Mercutio pounces on it, chewing the string. Today, he decided to be playful. I bet if I tried playing with him, he'd scratch me.

**Author's Note:**

> Jack playing with the cat toy is based on his cowboy aesthetic in the 1992 film.


End file.
